


Brago & Sherry

by shironek0



Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!
Genre: Digital Media, Drawings, F/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shironek0/pseuds/shironek0
Summary: He is shorter than her...... XD(c)Makoto RaikuKonjiki no Gash Bell





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rawrtsuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrtsuna/gifts).



> He is shorter than her...... XD
> 
> (c)Makoto Raiku  
> Konjiki no Gash Bell


End file.
